Love Has No Boundaries
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: What happens when both Adama and Drew fall for the angel of degrassi, Clare. How far would they go to get her love?
1. Chapter 1

Love Has No Boundaries

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

A/N: While I am a supporter of Clare/Eli I wanted to see how this pairing would go. So Please review! Plus I'm sorry to be bad with my grammar, I'm trying to find someone to review before posting as we speak. And I'll try to make the next chapters longer.

Chapter: Little Angel

(Adam)

It was a normal day of school, while still afraid Adam was comfortable with whom he was, not as Gracie but the person he felt, the person he identified as, Adam.

Rummaging through his locker he tried to look for his book, taking a look around he saw her, the angel of Degrassi, Clare Edwards. Everything about her made him fall for her. She was warm, kind, and when he told her what, who he was she didn't shy away but stood there with him. Who couldn't fall for a person like that? But sad she was with his best friend Eli Goldsworthy.

"Hey Adam," she said coming up to him.

"Oh hey Clare what's up?" he says lamely as pulls out his text book.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Dot with Eli and me after school?" Clare said holding her books to her chest, flashing a warming smile.

"Um, yeah, just let me ask my mom first," Eli said nervously avoiding her gaze.

"Ok well see you at lunch," she said placing a hand on his shoulder before heading down the halls.

Touching the place she touched him he lets out a breath before looking around and heading to class.

All day he couldn't get his mind off what was happening, sure he wants to hang out with his best friend and crush but hell, and he doesn't want to be the awkward one.

"Hey bro," Drew said coming over, as Adam exchanged books.

"Hey, oh do think mom will be mad if I hang out with friends after school?" Adam asked his brother.

"With Eli and Clare?" Drew asked curiously, smile forming.

"Yes," Adam said awkwardly, at his brother's actions.

"Sure, as long as I get to go with," Drew smiled, which threw Adam off guard.

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Sure, but I just want to hang with my bro this time, so common," Drew said giving a puppy dog face.

"Fine, just don't be too embarrassing," Adam said annoyed walking down the hall to lunch.

"Hey, so can you hang?" Eli asked sitting next Clare at a table outside.

"Yeah, but my brother's gonna be joining us," Adam said sitting down across from the pair," if that's ok?"

"Well…." Eli started but was cut off with Clare elbowing him in the rib.

"Sure, it's no problem at all," Clare said smiling at him, making Adam smile back.

"That hurt," Eli said looking amused at Clare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clare said turning her head away nose in the air, making the two boys laugh.

The rest of the day went ok, only harassment came from Bianca and KC. Adam couldn't believe he used to like her, now all he sees is what a bitch. Fitz has been out of school for awhile so no trouble there. As he made his way to the parking lot to meet his friends he couldn't help but be startled as he felt an arm wrap over his shoulders as though he's been pounced on.

"Hey bro, hope you didn't forget me?" Drew asked smiling as they walked to the door.

"No but I hoped you've forgotten," Adam said under his breath.

"Oh don't be like that," Drew smiled as they walked toward Eli and Clare.

"Hey, guys," Clare said waving to them, making Adam blush.

"So you two ready to go," Eli asked coolly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Drew smiled as they got in the hearse.

When they got to the dot they took a booth both brothers sitting across from the Clare as she sat next to Eli.

"So Drew, you're in football?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, quarterback," Drew smiled.

"Oh, you play with Riley, sorry about what he did," Clare said looking at the brother.

"Yeah, well it was sorta my fault," at that Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I heard," Clare said dismissively, which made Drew look down guiltily," but still he shouldn't have done that, he still needs to work out his anger."

Adam just looked between the two as Clare shifted in her seat and Drew avoided stares.

"Hey, Clare," everybody turned to see Jenna sitting at a table with an uncomfortable KC.

""Oh hey," Adam watched as Clare forced a smile.

"So you're eating with the quarterback hi," Jenna said smiling at Drew giving him a little wave.

"Hi," Drew said slightly annoyed, which confused Adam more.

"Well, thanks for talking but we're sort of hanging out," Eli said quickly brushing Jenna off making Adam smile but stop when he caught a glare from KC.

"So kiddy's what would you want?" Peter said appearing to take orders.

"I'll take some coffee," Eli said first before looking to the rest.

"I'll have some water," Drew said a little bit more upbeat.

"I'll take a Pepsi please," Clare smiled to Peter who gave one back.

"And you?" Peter asked directing his attention to Adam.

"I'll have the same as her," Adam said looking over to Clare.

"Ok, I'll be back with drinks," Peter said walking away.

"So Adam how's remedial gym going now?" Eli asked twirling his thumbs.

"Sucks since my secret is sort of out, and Bianca is only making it worse," Adam said letting out a sigh.

"Well that's their problem, you are who you are and I think you're great," Clare said flashing him a smile.

On the outside Adam only smiled and nodded but on the inside he was doing flips at Clare's response.

"And don't worry, we're all on your side," Eli added giving Adam a reassuring smirk.

"Yep, annoy one wants to mess with ya, will have to answer to Mr. Quarterback himself," Drew said flexing his muscles making the group laugh.

The rest of the evening they talked about classes and interests of each other. Adam was so glad the time he spent with his friends and especially Clare. As Adam and Drew were dropped off by the house, they quickly made their way inside.

"Hey, you two did you guys have fun?" their mom asked fixing the table.

"Definitly, look I'll meet'cha at diner thanks for allowing me to hang," Drew said before rushing upstairs.

"Ok, whatever," Adam said entering his room, dropping on his bed how could he not think about Clare as his eyes drifted to close.

A/N: Please review, next chapter will follow more Drew, and please don't hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Has no Boundaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry if this twist puts you in a spin, but no final pairing have been decide so there's still enough time to sway me to choose. Also again sorry for my grammar mess ups.

Chapter: Plagued

(Drew)

The day went great, Drew thought as he laid on his bed, he finally got to spend some time getting to know Clare. Most people believe that he's dating Ali but in actuality they recently broke up. Clare was one of the only people he could think of though, her eyes, smile, and comforting disposition. How he wanted to be hers, to be able to hold her and kiss her, she was the person he thought about, plaguing his dreams but unfortunately she wasn't the only one.

The next day, like always he got up got ready and headed to school. Walking down the halls he stopped as he saw the young Edwards sister standing at her locker, with a smile he made his way over.

"Hey, Clare," Drew said leaning against the lockers flashing her winning smile.

"Oh Drew," she said nervously smiling.

"So how are you on this fine morning," Drew said trying his best to be smooth.

Clare could only giggle at his suave attempt," ok and you?"

"Good, I just want to again say I'm sorry," Drew said looking to her a little more seriously.

"Sorry, for what," Clare asked giving him a confused look yet her smile never faded.

"You know the whole, Riley quarter back issue," he stated facing showing obvious guilt," I shouldn't have done, that I just got jealous and angry."

"Well you and Riley have more in common then you think with the whole anger issues," Clare stated flatly, before turning fully to him placing her hand on his shoulders," but it's not me you should apologize to."

"I know I just don't want you to think awfully of me, if that makes sense" Drew said adverting his eyes.

"Look, I can see that you're guilty so I'm not gonna think bad of you," Clare said moving to meet his stare. Looking into them he found no form of dislike or hate just comfort," but if you really want forgiveness, tell Riley."

"No he hate me," Drew said uncomfortable with facing Riley.

Clare only sighed as she tried," well…."

She was instantly cut off with someone yelling her name, turning she saw it was Riley, watching the two.

"Look, you don't have to do it today, but to get rid of the guilt you'll have to face Riley," Clare stepping closer," and if you need someone to act as referee, I'll be glad to help."

And with that giving another warming smile she left heading toward Riley, Drew only stood and watched as the two walked down the hall.

The rest of the day all Drew could think about was whether or not he should apologize or not. His worst fear was what if Riley instead of forgiving him beats the hell out of him. But along with the fear, came the Clare's words that ran through his head. He does feel guilt and wants to be forgiven, like he knows what Riley did him but even he knows when he's a been a jerk and went a little too far. And then there's the fact that Drew…. No.

School was over as he walked down the halls he saw Clare talking with his brother at a bench. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to them

"Hey um Clare can we talk?" Drew said standing in front of the two.

"Sure," Clare said before turning to Adam," I'll be back."

Walking a little ways from earshot of people, Drew turned to Clare," I want to apologize to Riley, but can you be there?"

He looked at her, a smile forming making his heart skip a beat," of course, don't worry I'll be there with you."

"T-thanks," Drew said nervously when she gave him a hug.

"So when would you like to do it?" Clare asked releasing him shifting her weight.

"Well, I got practice today so maybe after that it'll be best," Drew said looking to Clare for agreement.

"Perfect I'll be back after you practice is done," Clare said walking back to Adam.

With that he let out a sigh till he heard his name called, turning he saw Clare," And Drew, don't worry I'll be by your side."

And with that she left for his brother, those words how he wishes they had a different meaning to them. And practice everything went as usual, running game formations and weight training. Practice had just ended and now everyone was in the locker room dressing. As Drew slipped on his shirt, he looked down the lockers and saw Riley dressing. Watching he was all the muscles the jock had along with his, no no Drew said to himself pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. How could this happen to him, he always had a feeling he was a…. bisexual but never had he felt emotions like this. The two people in the world he had crushes on were two he can't have. One was belonged to someone else, and the other hated him.

Thoughts of the two ran through his head but ended from what he heard from the people on the other side of the lockers.

"I can't believe it, we got a transgendered freak in this school and now Clare is hanging out with him," the person said which Drew recognized as KC.

"Yeah, first little Christian's hanging out with a goth and now this freak," the person answered, making Drew angry.

"Plus it apparently likes Bianca," KC said shutting his locker," I swear if it comes anywhere near Bianca I'm gonna…."

But he didn't get to finish as Drew pinned KC against the wall in a uncomfortable position," look you can say anything you want to your little friends all you want cause I know I can't stop that, but if you ever harm him my brother I'll beat you like a drum."

KC struggled to get free which only made Drew causing a little more pain, venom clear in his voice," do you hear me?"

"Yes!" KC said which caused Drew to release; KC only gave a glare as he scurried out.

Turning to his stuff he saw that Riley was staring at with an eyebrow raised before walking away.

Taking a breath he ran over to grabbing his stuff, before flowing after Riley.

As he made it to the doors he found, Riley taking to Clare which made him relax a little.

"Hey Riley can we talk?" Drew asked walking toward the two.

And before he could say no Clare intervened," hear him out."

Riley looked to Clare before nodding, facing Drew," ok what?"

"Ok, I know this is probably not gonna smooth things over or change the way you feel about me but, I'd like to say I'm sorry for everything I'd done," Drew said looking Riley in the eyes," it was wrong and petty of me, and I should never have done it."

"You're right it was petty of you," Riley said firmly, before Clare elbowed him in ribs clearing her throat," but I'm sorry too, I only added on the situation by tying you up."

"I would've done the same, I kind of deserved it," Drew said nervously, as silence took over the two both avoiding the others gaze.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Clare began," so can we put this feud behind us and move on?"

"I'm willing to," Drew said looking guiltily at Riley.

"Me too," Riley said letting go of his pride.

"Now hug on it," Clare stated causing both men to look at her awkwardly," come on."

Letting out sighs both boys step toward each other meeting in an embrace. During the hug Drew couldn't help but feel the other mans muscles, but the hug ended too soon to his opinion.

"Better," Clare laughed as both men brushed themselves off trying to look cool.

"Clare, you need a ride?" Riley asked beginning to walk toward his car.

"Sure be right there," Clare said before turning to Drew," see it wasn't that bad."

"You were right, thanks for the help," Drew smiled toward her.

Clare just smiled as she gave him a warming hug," I'm your fiend you can always count on me."

With that she let go before heading to Riley's car. But drew just stayed happy to feel Clare in his arms. Both of them, the man and woman of his dreams hugged him, oh how he wish he could die and go to heaven.

A/N: Please Review! Hope you liked the mini twist, but again nothing is decided. Next chapter we follow Clare's view of everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Has No Boundaries

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

A/N: Sorry for being a little late, I have college that takes most of my time. Also sorry for my spelling and grammar, Im looking for a beta as we speak.

Clare

_Walking down the hall she came to ballroom, people dancing gracefully across the floor dressed in Victorian fashion, masks covering their faces. Looking at herself she saw she was wearing a white Victorian dress matched with gloves, but no mask only a fan. Descending down the stair she looked around at the beauty of the room with a chandelier and architectural beauty. _

"_May I have this dance," a voice said she looked to see Eli offering her his hand. Blushing she gave a nod, taking his hand as they walked to the center of the room. Looking into her eyes, he moved wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close as they began to slow dance. _

_As the strings of the orchestra played through the room, Clare just concentrated on the man in front of her as their bodies moved to the rhythm, giving her a twirl he smiled to her before pulling her back. With his usual smirk he leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek, making her blush again. _

_Happy she rested her head on his shoulder in total bliss," my princess."_

_That voice it wasn't Eli, she lifted her head to look at Eli, to see it wasn't Eli anymore but Drew smiling down at her. _

"_Drew?" she looked at him confused as they continued to dance. _

"_Who else my princess?" Drew smiled as he twirled out her arms, but as she spun she was caught into the arms of Adam. _

"_Beautiful, more than any angel," Adam said they danced looking into the others eyes._

"_Adam, what's going on?" Clare asked getting more confused. _

_Adam only smiled," no need to fear, I'm here and will always be," Adam said looking into her eyes, as they stepped away hands still connected another arm wrapped around her spinning her to face Drew._

"_But my love is endless for you my beautiful flower," Drew said as he held her tight. _

"_Ok now I confused," she said shaking her head, not realizing everyone else stopped dancing and was making room for them. _

_As the music came to an end both brothers took her hand and kneeled to her head down before looking up at her. It was then she realized that there was a design of in the center of the ballroom where they were at, which was of a rose branching making up a heart._

"_So," both brothers said at the same time," who will you choose?" _

A blaring noise cut through the scene waking her, revealing it was all a dream. Looking over to her clock it read 6:00 meaning for to get ready. As time passed as she headed to school all she could think of was her dream. What could've mean, and why was she dreaming of not one but both Torres brothers.

"What am I to do!" Clare shouted as she dropped her head on the picnic table. As she rubbed her eyes a sound caught her ear, sounding much like crying. Following the noise, what she found shocked her, and that was Jenna sitting back against a tree crying into her arms.

Jenna was always a touchy subject with her, but now? Sure she was angry with Jenna for stealing her boyfriend when Clare was the only person to be her friend on her first day. But now, Clare was not the type of person to take enjoyment of the pain of others, no matter what they done to her.

"Jenna what's wrong?" Clare asked walking to her former friend.

Surprised Jenna looked up meeting her eyes, her eyes were red and cheeks puffy showing that she'd been crying for a while," Clare, what you're doing here?"

"I heard you crying what's wrong?" Clare asked kneeling next to her.

"What you haven't heard," Jenna said, tears still falling, looking she saw Clare had no clue what she was talking about," I'm pregnant, now everybody knows."

"Oh my gosh, "Clare said shocked looking to Jenna," KC the father?"

"Yep," Jenna said wiping some tears away," and when I told him, he broke up with me."

"Wait he just broke up with you, after he found out?" Clare asked outraged Jenna only held her head down.

"Then he told everyone, and now my squad is turning from me," Jenna said tears forming again.

"KC is an ass," Clare said bluntly, making Jenna turn to Clare shocked," he can never take responsibility for his actions, always blaming others."

"You're telling me," Jenna said sadly.

"Have you decided on what to do with the baby?" Clare asked sympathetically.

"Well so far I got up to, I'm going to have it," Jenna said with assurance.

"Well you won't have to go through it alone, because I'll be there," Clare said with a smile.

"Really? After everything I'd done?" Jenna asked surprise.

"Yes, I'm willing to forgive you, because I know what it's like to feel left out and alone," Clare said standing up, looking to Jenna offering her hand," come on we better get to school."

Jenna just smiled grabbed Clare's standing," thanks," she said as they walked to school.

"Oh wait," Clare stopped Jenna just turned looking to Clare, Clare just gave a dark stare," just because I forgive you for what happened with KC doesn't mean I'll forgive you if it happens again, got me."

"Y-yeah," Jenna gave a nervous smile, never seeing Clare like this.

Quickly changing to a smile, she grabbed Jenna's arm and ran to school," good, now let's go."

"Scary," Jenna thought as they walked class laughing arm in arm.

A/N: Sorry I have college and social life I rarely have time to write. Sorry this was short.


End file.
